


A story fit for royalty

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a storyteller, M/M, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is woken suddenly by a crash, and he sits up, looking around for the source of the noise. There’s someone lying on the floor, groaning, and Derek sighs.</p>
<p>The man looks up, and of course it’s Stiles.</p>
<p>“Derek?” he says, seeing Derek sat up, and Derek gets out of bed to help him up.</p>
<p>“My lord?” he asks, because it may be some disgusting time in the morning, but he has manners. Stiles makes a face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story fit for royalty

Derek is woken suddenly by a crash, and he sits up, looking around for the source of the noise. There’s someone lying on the floor, groaning, and Derek sighs.

The man looks up, and of course it’s Stiles.

“Derek?” he says, seeing Derek sat up, and Derek gets out of bed to help him up.

“My lord?” he asks, because it may be some disgusting time in the morning, but he has manners. Stiles makes a face.

“Dude, I’ve told you to just call me Stiles.” He says, accepting Derek’s hand and using it to pull himself up. He wobbles on his feet for a minute, before yawning and steadying himself. He’s in his nightwear, barefoot, and Derek can see shadows under his eyes.

“What is it?” Derek asks, gently, because Stiles looks like shit.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Stiles says, sitting down on the edge of Derek’s bed. Derek hovers awkwardly, not sure how to react. A year ago he would’ve just sat next to Stiles and talked to him, but that was before Stiles’s brother had given up the throne, before Stiles became crown prince.

Stiles looks up at him, and sighs. He pats the bed next to him, and Derek tentatively sits down.

“You know I’m still the same person, right?” Stiles says, as if he could read Derek’s fucking thoughts. “Just cause I’m crown prince doesn’t mean we’re not still friends or whatever.”

Derek looks at Stiles for a moment, embarrassed.

“Sorry.”

Stiles looks sideways at him through stupidly long lashes then rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek stops breathing. His inappropriate attraction to fucking royalty might also have been part of the reason he’d shut Stiles out. This is just unfair.

“Tell me a story?” Stiles says, completely oblivious to the struggle going on in Derek’s head. Derek starts breathing again to let out a bark of laughter.

“Stiles, you’re 19.”

“So? You’re the royal storyteller aren’t you” Stiles says, pleading, and Derek closes his eyes. He’s missed this, Stiles’s lack of boundaries, and him being absolutely ridiculous.

“I was employed for your cousin, Stiles. Your 6 year old cousin.”

“So? Pleeeeeaaaase Derek” Stiles says, stretching the words obnoxiously, and Derek’s never been able to say no to Stiles.

“Fine. You should go back to your chambers though.” Derek says, and Stiles lifts his head off his shoulder to glare.

“Can’t I just stay here? Please Derek?”

Derek stares.

“Unless you don’t want me to sleep here.” Stiles says, voice colouring with nervousness, and he shifts awkwardly like he’s about to leave, so Derek grabs his wrist.

“I want you here” he blurts out, before he can stop himself, but Stiles just grins and flops back onto Derek’s bed, waiting. Derek sighs, then tentatively lies down next to Stiles, making sure to leave space between them. Stiles rolls over and curls into Derek’s side, peering up at him. It’s obvious on Stiles’s face that he knows exactly what he’s doing, the little shit, and Derek glowers at him.

“Lighten up, will you?” Stiles says, snuggling closer, and Derek sighs, then threads his hand into Stiles’s hair, stroking.

“Once upon a time, there was an asshole of a price called Stiles...” he starts, then stops at Stiles’s affronted expression, trying not to laugh. “Fine, I’ll tell you a proper story.” He hastily adds, when Stiles moves like he’s about to pull away.

Stiles curls back into Derek’s side, and Derek finds himself leaning over to press a quick kiss in Stiles’s hair before he even realises what he’s doing. Stiles just hums though, and doesn’t run away, so Derek figures it’s okay.

“Story?” Stiles prompts again, and Derek sighs, and starts to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stiles is a prince and Derek is the royal story-teller…because why not. Stiles is having nightmares and he wakes Derek and asks him to tell him a story. Ridiculous fluff and/or smut ensues.
> 
> One day I'll manage to write smut... today is not that day. Sorry.
> 
> [Come say hi, drop me a prompt, or whatever you want!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
